Happy?
by Raine3
Summary: here's a real summary... here goes nothin'..... It's a A/C fic. uh.... just r/r and forgive and foget. k? lol
1. Happy?

EMAIL: equusflame@aol.com  
CATEGORY: A/C   
RATING: ahh... just PG  
SPOILERS: probably...not sure! :)  
ARCHIVE: Just tella me kk?   
DISCLAIMER: all right... all together now.. I dont own them, and I promise to return  
them peachy clean! :)  
***AUTHOR'S NOTES*** uh... this is the first chapter... the previous was the prolog.. got it??  
lol  
  
------  
Ch. 1  
------  
  
Abby sat there looking at the bottle, looking at the way it curved so perfectly.  
Looking at how it 's green colored glass made the oh so sweet liquid turn a dark,   
dull color. Should she drink it? No, but that was not the right question.   
The question she should be asking herself is would she? She didn't know, so here she was,  
as she had been for the past ten minutes, just staring, wondering, and fearing the liquid.  
  
Today had been the worst day of her life, worse than the day her favorite childhood   
pet had died, worse than the day she had broken up with Luka, worse than any of the countless  
times her mother had attempted suicide. Her own mother had succeeded. Succeeded in killing   
herself.   
  
Was Abby to end up like her? Take her own life? Lead a pointless life, always trying to   
climb out of this never ending hole? Probably, the way things looked today, she would probably   
follow in her mother's tracks. So why not do it in a drunken stupor??  
  
The first luscious sip was absolutely heaven.  
------  
  
Carter was just settling in for another long, sleepless night in front of the TV when he heard   
the pounding. At first he thought that it was old Mrs. Robertson next door, pounding to let   
him know that the TV was too loud, but then, when it came again, he realized someone wanted  
in.  
  
Carter opened the door to reveal Abby, leaning heavily on the door frame. He immediately  
smelled   
the alcohol on her breath. He started to really worry, Abby had been sober for five years! What   
could have pulled her back to the alcohol?  
  
He helped her over to his couch and forced her to lie down. He turned to turn off the TV when   
he heard Abby start to gag. He turned back to her and held her hair while she threw up. Then   
he realized what she had thrown up, blood.  
  
Carter raced to the phone, fumbling with it and almost dropping it before he could dial 911.   
He waited impatiently beside Abby for the ambulance to arrive. All his medical knowledge had   
flown out the window with his courage and calmness.   
  
When they finally arrived they whisked Abby, and left Carter to clean up Abby's blood.  
------  
to be continued....  
------  
  
  
man... I'm sooo morbid! it'll lighten up soo enough trust me. :) r/r  
also... i just can't seem to write something long! ugh! i try! i swear! lol  



	2. Forever

EMAIL: equusflame@aol.com  
CATEGORY: A/C   
RATING: ahh... just PG  
SPOILERS: probably...not sure! :)  
ARCHIVE: Just tella me kk?   
DISCLAIMER: all right... all together now.. I dont own them, and I promise to return  
them peachy clean! :)  
Author's Notes: just hear my battle cry: The chickens are coming! The chickens are coming!   
(yes, I am currently in therapy, thank you!) lol  
  
"Hey" Carter said quietly.  
  
"Hey" Abby croaked in reply. She had a massive hangover and every little sound was like a  
jackhammer in her head.  
  
Carter pulled a chair up to her bed and looked at her, expecting her to explain why she had come  
to him, and what had set her back so badly. When she didn't make a move to explain, he asked,  
"Abby, what happened?"  
  
Abby looked away, suddenly unable to look him in the eyes. She was o ashamed, why had she  
thought that going back to the bottle would bring anything but pain for her and those who  
surround her? Why had she thought it would bring salvation? She hadn't even felt the happy  
giddiness she usual felt when she was drunk. There had been nothing. Nothing, but now the pain.  
  
"Abby, come on, tell me." Carter pleaded  
  
"Just leave me alone Carter, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Fine." Carter said, the hurt obvious in his voice. He left the room feeling dejected   
and confused.  
------  
A week later after Abby had been released from the hospital, she arrived at Carter's door  
unannounced. Carter looked at her and saw that something was terribly wrong.   
  
"Abby, come in , what's wrong?" Carter asked hurriedly.  
  
"Carter, I came to thank you for your help that night..."She trailed off.  
  
That's OK, but I still don't know why you came to me... why did you Abby?"  
  
"I had nowhere else to go, I couldn't go to Luka, and its not like mother is that great at being  
anything but trouble." Abby chuckled dryly.  
  
They sat on the couch as far away as they could get from each other as there was still much  
tension between them.   
  
"Carter I'm so sorry that I hurt you that day in the hospital... I didn't mean to. I just   
didn't want to talk about it. I didn't mean to hurt you. Why didn't you come back?"  
  
"Because I thought you didn't want to talk." Carter said as though it were the most obvious thing  
in the world.  
  
"That didn't mean I didn't want company." Abby replied feeling the loneliness of the hospital  
creeping up on her again. With the loneliness came, inevitably, the tears.  
  
"Abby, don't cry."  
  
"I'm not." Abby said as she brushed the tears fiercely away. She hated to cry, especially over  
such stupid things. She couldn't do anything about the fact that she was destined to be an   
abusive alcoholic.   
  
Carter slid closer to her and brushed away a stray tear. He then pulled her into his arms,  
and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, never having felt quite so safe. She buried her face into his  
chest, and whispered to him, "Friends forever?"  
  
"Forever and a day."  
------  
to be continued...  
------  
  
okay, okay... I know it was short again... but thats just the way i write k? lol 


	3. Disneyland

EMAIL: equusflame@aol.com  
CATEGORY: A/C   
RATING: ahh... just PG  
SPOILERS: probably...not sure! :)  
ARCHIVE: Just tella me kk?   
DISCLAIMER: all right... all together now.. I dont own them, and I promise to return  
them peachy clean! :)  
Author's Notes: When i'm gone I am sorely missed, unlike the dot in DR Pepper. :) (help! I think  
im going crazy!)  
  
------  
Abby found herself falling for Luka again. He was just so... just so good. She couldn't help but  
seem surprised herself, along with most of the ER staff. Everyone had been sure there had been  
something between her and Carter, hell she had even thought the same thing for the longest time.  
It hadn't happened, instead they had become inseparable. Carter would always look for her if he  
needed a nurse, and they would schedule their breaks to coincide, and they became known as  
"Carter and Abby". They were no longer individuals, but one person. Yet, she was with Luka. For  
some reason, she had not told Carter, some deep fear, that this would somehow ruin their great  
friendship. She didn't want that at Christmas time, it was supposed to be the happiest time of  
the year.   
------  
Carter didn't know what to get for Abby, and considering how good of friends they had become,  
this was extremely frustrating. He had to get her something better than underwear or socks,  
something that actually showed how much he cared for her. Something that might even suggest  
more than friendship. Only a small suggestion though. That's why it was so hard to find the  
perfect gift, it had to be just right.   
  
Carter walked around the mall aimlessly, looking in shops, seeing something he thought she might  
like, but then just as quickly, dismissing it. Nothing was right. Then he knew exactly what he   
was doing to get her. She would love it. And it fit his criteria perfectly... he could get   
himself the same thing in case he was allowed to join her...  
------  
Abby had much less trouble finding a gift for Carter, for she knew exactly what he wanted. He  
wanted, and had asked for many times over, for her to resume her position as his sponsor. That  
would be a great gift, along with some socks, of course.   
  
Abby looked over at Luka. He was deeply engrossed in some documentary on the TV. "Does my  
friendship with Carter bother you?"  
  
"What?" He replied not turning from the TV.  
  
"You heard me, does it?"  
  
"No, why would you think so?"  
  
"Because I see the way you seem to retreat any time he's around. Do you not like him? You  
know I love you and not him right? I'm with you."  
  
"I know. And I'm so happy you came back to me. But why haven't you told Carter yet?"  
  
This caught Abby off guard, "I... I ... I don't know."  
  
"That's what I thought." Luka returned to watching the TV.  
------  
"Do you think she'll like it?"  
  
"Uh.. yea. It's just that I don't really understand it... Disneyland?" Asked Chuny, very   
confused.  
  
"Uh, yea, she'll understand it."  
  
"Oh, well I think she'll like it a lot." She smiled.  
  
"Hey Chuny, could I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure Carter, what is it?"  
  
"What's going on with Luka and Abby? They look almost like go back together!"  
  
"They did! You didn't know that? Wow, you of all people. I thought you would have been there  
when they did! hmm... I wonder why she didn't tell you?"  
  
"Um.. yea. Thanks Chuny." Carter walked away trying to keep his head up, act like this didn't  
matter to him... act like he was happy for Abby. He was, wasn't he? He had to find Luka. He  
found him in the lounge, sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.   
  
"Luka, could you give this to Abby?" He handed him the envelope containing the ticket to  
Disneyland.   
  
"Uh sure, what should I tell her?" He asked, wondering why Carter couldn't give it to her   
himself.  
  
"Nothing, and don't tell her it's from me, say it's from you, a Christmas present. OK?"  
  
"Um, Ok, but why?"   
  
"Doesn't matter." Carter said as he walked out of the room, feeling, for some strange reason,  
that he had just sold his soul to the devil.  
------  
"Oh! Luka, how sweet! This is a great present! Disneyland! I love you." Abby cried, joyfully.  
  
"You're welcome." Wondering why Abby was so excited and touched about a couple of tickets  
to Disneyland, and why Carter had bought them for her. Why hadn't he given them to her  
himself? Come to think of it, he was glad he was getting the credit for this gift, Carter   
sure hadbetter taste than he, and he didn't want Carter getting this kind of reaction from   
Abby when they were only friends.   
------  
"What did you guys get for Christmas?" Jing-mei asked, always curious to compare.  
  
"Uh... jewelry, lingerie." Replied Connie.  
  
"Woohoo!" The nurses and docs cheered.  
  
Abby walked in to see everyone cheering. She walked up to the admit desk and asked, "What's  
going on?"  
  
"We're comparing gifts... what did you get?" replied Dave, hoping Abby got something sexy, that  
she just happened to be wearing to work....  
  
"Um.. I got a lot of gift certificates, a cappuccino machine, socks... um a lot. Oh, and I got a   
trip to Disneyland." she replied, listing off all the normal presents, excluding the ones that   
would certainly get a rude comment out of Dave.  
  
"Disneyland?"  
  
"Yea, Luka is taking me in the summer."  
  
"But I thought Carter gave you that."  
  
"No, it was Luka."  
  
"But Carter came to me and asked if I thought you would like it, he was almost afraid to give   
it to you. That was Carter's gift! Not Luka's!" Chuni was outraged that Luka had taken the credit  
for a gift that obviously meant so much to Abby.  
  
"Oh my god. It was Carter, he was the only one that I told.... where is he?"  
  
"Curtain three."  
  
Abby walked over to curtain three decidedly. Everyone gathered at the admit desk followed her  
course. She met Carter half way, put her hands on his cheeks and pressed her lips to his. Carter  
responded by dropping the chart he had been holding, and holding her waist. He finally realized  
what was happening, and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart to the cheering of the ER  
staff, he put his forehead to hers, and whispered, "What was that for?"  
  
"Disneyland"  
------  
to be continued...  
------  
  
This one was longer. please review! I thrive on feedback. :) 


	4. Be Strong

EMAIL: equusflame@aol.com  
CATEGORY: A/C   
RATING: ahh... just PG  
SPOILERS: probably...not sure! :)  
ARCHIVE: Just tella me kk?   
DISCLAIMER: all right... all together now.. I dont own them, and I promise to return  
them peachy clean! :)  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yea... hope y'all like it! :) please, please, I LIVE for feedback. flames will  
be  
used to light my writing late at night! :) oh... and in this fic... A/C have been together for   
sometime. :) as it will eventually happen! trust me.   
  
------------------------  
Ch.4  
------  
She decided it was time to end it. End it with Carter, it had gone nowhere for the longest time.  
Just like her failed relationship with Luka! Why, oh why couldn't she find herself in a active   
relationship? One that didn't unavoidably end up in a stand still? She had thought that Carter   
was the one, finally and yet perfectly on time. Now, not only did she not think he was the one,   
but she had found herself packing her stuff, including her toothbrush. Was she really going to   
end it??   
  
By the time she had finished packing, she had thoroughly reviewed her decision, and had come to   
the conclusion that if her leaving didn't put any spark back into their bond, if he didn't come  
after her to sweep her off her feet, then she would leave for good. She had assured herself that  
she was only doing this to bring back the excitement of new love.  
  
As she moved all her stuff back to her apartment, she had this sickening feeling that she was  
making a huge mistake, that Carter was the one, the only one, that should have just waited out   
the slow, tired period because she was never going to find another like him. She really did love   
him with all her heart, he was the best guy she had ever been with. This was going to be so hard.  
  
------  
  
"I don't know, I mean, women are always saying to move slow, you don't think that would be to  
fast?"  
"Oh no, she'll love it. She will be soo happy Carter!" Jing-Mei answered overjoyed.   
"If you really think so..."  
"Of course I do!"  
  
-----  
  
Abby had to return to Carter's apartment, she didn't know why, maybe for a final goodbye, she  
wasn't sure why she had got in the car and driven here. Now she sat on his couch with her knees  
tucked close to her. She looked around, realizing how much at home she felt here. For almost five  
months it had been home.   
  
She realized that was a good thing that she was here, she had to tell Carter face to face, not   
over the phone or by an impersonal message, but face to face so she knew she was doing the right  
thing. She was wasn't she?   
  
------  
  
Abby jumped at the sound of the door opening. 'Here goes nothing, be strong Abby, if he really  
loves you you'll know it.'  
Carter walked over to the couch. 'Here goes nothing, do this right Carter.'  
He knelt in front of her and produced from his pocket a small, black velvet box, "Abby, will you  
marry me?"  
  
----- 


End file.
